Gray and Green
by officially-kerfuffled
Summary: PercabethAU. Her eyes were the color of the stormy skies. Cold and unforgiving. But every time the sunlight burst out, there was a hint of warmness and humor. His eyes were like the sea. Strong and Firm. But when there were clear skies, his eyes sparkled with calmness and peace. The gray found the green and they stared, lost. REVIEW! Cover by: shorelle. Chapter 2 is up!
1. First Meeting

Gray and Green 

Annabeth has_ never_ been the kind of person who would choose to live in an apartment but if it means to be away from her family then it's fine with her. The movers wasn't as_ friendly_ as she thought they would be, they left her stuff outside of the place she's staying in and she had no choice but to carry them all the way up to her apartment. Annabeth sighed.

Annabeth_ loved_ architecture. She loved seeing monuments and buildings, it made her feel permanent. Her parents_ never_ liked her dream of being an architect. Mostly her stepmother never liked it or her. She was always against everything Annabeth did or says. Her father was the_ only_ thing that made her stay at their home. They would spend all day making a replica of the Empire States building out of toothpicks. Her father also shared a passion for architecture, although he never showed it.

Annabeth heaved a huge box containing stuff heavy enough to weigh her down. 'Those darn movers and their laziness.' She thought angrily. She was doing pretty well in reaching her room when suddenly she bumped into a person. The person groaned in pain. It was obviously a guy.

"I am so sorry! The moving truck left all of these outside and I was jus—" Annabeth's gray eyes wandered to the guy's face. He was taller than her, had a sort of muscular body and dark hair that slightly swept over his startling green eyes. He wore an orange shirt, which may have been from a camp he was staying in but the words were already faded so she could only read: CAMP HAFOD

"It's fine," the guy brushed the dust of his shirt and flashed Annabeth a smile. "Hi, I'm Percy Jackson." Percy reached out his hand and Annabeth took it feeling the warmth of his hand, "Annabeth Chase." She said. "I'll help you with moving your stuff, I'm pretty strong." Percy said and proceeded to flex his arms mockingly. Annabeth managed a chuckle and said "I would be _grateful_."

Turns out Percy were right: he was strong, the number of boxes shrunk and Percy had the last one, he had trouble carrying it since his arms ached quite badly and perspiration raced on his face. Annabeth took hold of the box, when suddenly their hands touched whilst carrying the box. Sparks raced towards her arm and warmed her whole body. Percy looked away, to avoid showing his blush.

An awkward silence followed but Annabeth broke the ice, "Umm…thank you Percy. You've been really helpful." She gave him a small smile. Percy grinned and breathed out in relief. When the box was finally put down, Percy helped in putting the items in their places, it took them an hour but it was worth it.

Percy's stomach rumbled. Annabeth laughed, "Looks like someone's hungry. Let me cook you something to thank you for helping me today." Percy smiled, "I guess I better help you everyday so that I can have free food." The two burst into laughter.

* * *

"Where do you live Percy?" Annabeth inquired, she was in the middle of cooking pancakes, which smelled divine as it wafted to their noses. Annabeth felt so alone. Books were her only comfort when she felt alone. But now with Percy, she was smiling and it felt nice to have someone around. Percy looked up from reading a magazine, "I live across from you, we're neighbors." Then he flashed a grin and returned to reading. Annabeth nearly dropped her spatula. Percy was right across her apartment. Annabeth's heart did a somersault. She can't believe it.

"Who ordered the pancakes?" She waved the plate mockingly, imitating those women she saw at those small food restaurants. Percy's hand shot into the air and showed Annabeth a huge smile. Percy inhaled each pancake. For some reason he wanted it to be blue, and when Annabeth asked why he just shrugged and returned to eating.

Annabeth has never believed in love at first sight but now, she wasn't so sure. Annabeth was lost in her thoughts when suddenly she found Percy staring at her. A small blush crept to her cheeks. Percy looked away and said, "Sorry. I didn't mean to appear as a creep to you."

Annabeth chuckled silently, "Don't worry, you didn't." Then suddenly Percy found himself asking, "Are you in a relationship?" He mentally slapped his forehead. 'Stupid Percy, Stupid Percy. You must have creeped her out', he thought as Annabeth stared into the space.

Annabeth smiled and shook her head. She thought having a relationship was bad and it would only end soon enough. She remembered having many guys courting her but ended up rejected. Annabeth never liked the feeling of love. Since his dad said that her real mother left them, she thought love was unforgiving. She thought love was only a distraction.

Annabeth turned her attention back to Percy. "What do you do for a living?" she asked, lacing her fingers together. Percy had a mouthful of pancakes and was trying hard not to choke, "I'm a marine biologist." He managed to croak out after swallowing the pancake.

"Oh." Annabeth had been scared of the seas or oceans or any bodies of water ever since she was a little girl. When she was young, she was swimming in the ocean when she suddenly felt something pull her legs, and she felt like something silky had been wrapped around her leg, she swam ashore as she kicked the thing that pulled her down. She scrambled across the sand, breathless as a long strand of web appeared at her foot.

She never understood what happened there, but it was enough to give her nightmares. She turned to Percy as he was explaining all he knew about the ocean. The thought of asking Percy about what grabbed her crossed her mind. But she dismissed it immediately. Percy's eyes glowed brightly, she knew this was one of his favorite subjects to talk about.

Percy loved the ocean. He felt being so attached to it, like it was his life. His whole childhood was mainly all about swimming and feeling the ocean. He loves the fishes and other marine animals in the ocean. He feels alarmed when he reads news about animals under the sea in danger. He cares about them like they were people. He_ loves_ the feeling of waves lapping at his feet or the taste of the salty air that settle in his tongue. He feels worn out if he gets very far away from it. "That's why I chose this place because it's close to the ocean." He finished, with a burp.

Annabeth chuckled. Maybe, she wasn't starting to feel lonely anymore.

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you for reading. I put a lot of effort into it and I would appreciate getting a review from you. Next chapter will be at Tuesday or Monday. This will probably be about 20 chapters. Hopefully, people will like it. I am really looking forward to your reviews! Cheerio.


	2. Morning Shock

**A/N:** Hello! Thank you for all your generous reviews. Thank you: Jedi1, percabethfan999, Crayoncandy, hades1997, soveryverysad, snowwyx, MY GODs, Anonymous1234, sherrrrlocked, percabeth4ever, boltlightningthief, justanotherdreamgirl, AAAAND **miley cyrus**. I'm serious. People are crazy these days. Haha. As always, fave and follow! REVIEW!

* * *

Annabeth Chase woke up to the sounds of her new apartment. Her hair was disheveled against her pillow as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Light was faintly dropping from her window.

Her room was simple, the walls were painted green. Different posters and blueprints were cleanly pasted on the wall. Her table was cluttered with pencils and crumpled paper. An owl was hung from her doorway. She liked owls. When asked about that, she would just shrugged and hoot.

"Ugh, what time is it?" Her eyes drifted to her alarm clock.

5:34 a.m

She groaned in disgust. With her blankets tucked over her body, her eyes fluttered shut.

_Sizzle._

Her eyes burst open, "What the-" She didn't finish when she accidentally rolled out of bed. The thud echoed around her whole apartment. The blankets were scattered on the floor. Her head hurt, like a mountain fell on it. She blinked as stars danced around her eyes, making her feel like that show she used to watch when she was a kid, the one with the talking monkey and the spanish girl.

Footsteps echoed back as she groaned out, "Help." Percy, who was wearing an apron that said 'Kiss the cook' appeared at her doorway.

"What happened?" He asked, his eyes filled with amusement. Annabeth gave him a groan as if saying, 'I fell, duh!'. Percy stretched out his hand, Annabeth started to reach for it when she realized something.

She shrieked, "GET OUT!" She covered herself with her blanket. Percy's realization dawned on him as he turned scarlet.

"Sorry!" Covering his eyes, he backed up against the doorway and closed the door.

Annabeth uncovered the blanket. Why was Percy in my apartment anyway?, she wondered. Annabeth changed into fresh clothes and plopped down on the sofa, looking up at Percy who's eyes were fleeting around the apartment.

Annabeth was lucky enough to get this apartment, the owner allowed her to paint it, as long as she repaint it to its original color when she'll leave the apartment. The apartment wasn't small nor large. It's roomy enough for one person. Annabeth remembered Percy.

He grabbed two plates, took the sizzling pan and slid the egg and bacon in both plates. It smelled good. Annabeth was happy to have a neighbor who can cook. Percy grinned at her. She glared back as if saying: What are you doing here?

Fortunately, Percy got the message. "Oh sorry. I guess I should explain why I'm here: I wanted to repay you with what you did to me last week." He flashed that toothy grin that made Annabeth blush.

Annabeth shrugged, she was hungry anyways.

* * *

Annabeth dabbed the grease from her chin. The eggs and bacon were awesome. She felt that she should give him something.

"Want some kisses?" Annabeth blurted out. Percy was halfway through his egg when he stopped and raised his head. He stared at Annabeth suspiciously.

"Why?" He asked, a small blush creeping to his cheeks. Annabeth looked uneasy. It wasn't easy sharing kisses with someone. Especially someone she barely knew.

"You don't want my kisses?" She grabbed a bowl full of the sweet Hershey treats.

Percy mentally slapped himself. He looked at Annabeth, smirking widely. "Yes. I want your kisses."

They both burst out laughing, Annabeth took a handful of kisses and gave it to Percy. Percy threw the crumpled cover and slipped the chocolate in his mouth. Sweetness flooded his tongue. He felt complete ecstasy.

"This is amazing Annabeth. Tastes so good." Percy groaned as Annabeth chuckled. Percy was funny, in a doofus kind of way.

"How're you doing with your architecture stuff?" Percy mumbled, a smile on his face.

Annabeth smiled back, "It's going awesome. I think I'm actually gonna be an architect by the end of the year, If I pass my exams." Annabeth scowled at the exam part.

The rest of the day went, and they were chatting nonstop. They talked about movies, Greek mythology (which they both loved), and different kinds of food they liked. Next thing they know, the day was at dusk.

Annabeth had a huge window that showed her a perfect view of the sunset. "Look at that." She pointed at the orange spot on the horizon.

The sun slowly drowned in the horizon, it's rays of light glimmering in the darkness of the clouds which boasted mystical colors as the pale moon peeked from the stars. Annabeth sighed and closed her eyes. She was enjoying this feeling. Basking in the dusk with Percy, she opened her other eye slowly and took a peek at Percy.

His jet-black hair was brushed down his forehead, which faintly covered his sea-green eyes, which seem to glow in the dusk, his brows furrowed as if in deep thought. Freckles, only visible at sunset were scattered around his cheeks.

Without her knowing, her long, delicate fingers fleeted around his hair, tangling in it. Percy turned to her, cheeks warming up. His eyes sparkled with curiosity. Percy's hand reached out to her face and caressed her cheeks. He brought his face closer to her and felt his warm breath at the bridge of her nose. Percy leaned in.

Annabeth closed her eyes as the sun was gone and darkness enveloped the room.

* * *

"You okay Annabeth?" Percy looked at her, worry in his eyes.

Annabeth was in the floor of her bedroom. Her hair spread out on the floor board. Percy was wearing his apron and at her doorway, holding a spatula.

She was daydreaming again. Annabeth groaned and nodded at Percy. She heard the door close and muffled footsteps echoing. It had all been a dream. She cursed in another language.

"I-I…" She blurted out. Then she thought about what happened. "I could still make all that happen." With that she exited her room to confront Percy.

* * *

**A/N:** HA. You weren't expecting that, were you? Chapter 3 will be out next week. Another version of the scene will be posted as a oneshot. But I need you to review, fave and follow first! Be a generous reader. Thanks everyone!


End file.
